Brakes in general and disc brakes in particular, are able to slow down and/or stop the vehicle, transforming kinetic energy into heat energy by means of friction between the disc and pads. For such reason, to keep the brakes efficient, it is important not to overheat the disc and the pads. It is therefore important to achieve efficient heat dissipation into the environment.
To such purpose brake discs are known of comprising a pair of flanges placed side by side which comprise in turn external friction surfaces and internal ventilation channels.
The flanges are connected to each other by connection elements, which may be pins or tongues. Preferably, the connection elements are shaped so as to form internal ventilation channels to cool the brake disc.
The disc comprises a support carrier for said braking band, the support carrier being destined to be coupled to the wheel hub of the vehicle, and being connected to the braking band by drive elements.
Such discs of the prior art are not without defects.
It has in fact been noted that the ventilation of the disc achieved by the discs of the prior art is not optimal and that the consequent dissipation of heat is not fully efficient.
Such scarce dissipation efficiency is due essentially to the width and shape of the connection elements which identify and delimit the internal ventilation channels: such connection elements do not allow optimal air flow.
In fact, the connection elements have both the function of delimiting the ventilation channels and the function of mechanically connecting the flanges to each other. To guarantee a sufficiently resistant section or connection between the flanges, such connection elements have significant overall dimensions in relation to the braking band.
The increase in the resistant section of the connection elements however causes a reduction in the section of the ventilation channels as well as an increase in the mass and gyroscopic effect of the brake disc.
The solutions of the prior art do not permit the contemporary optimisation of ventilation efficiency with a reduction in mass of the discs.